All the Right Reasons
by dnjlwilson
Summary: A special assignment spells trouble for Starsky and Hutch. Who do they trust? As always, Me and Thee! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**SOP Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch. I do not intend to infringe on the rights of anyone. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not profit monetarily from this.**

**Trouble for the boys again.**

**Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated!**

All the Right Reasons

by dnjlwilson

The ride to the station was unusually quiet this morning. At first, Hutch enjoyed it, figuring whatever was on Starsky's mind would come to light soon enough. It was probably a 'what if' or another odd fact known by few that had his partner's brain working overtime. So why couldn't he just enjoy the peace and quiet and leave well enough alone? The closer they got to Parker Center, the more the quiet bothered Hutch.

"Starsk?". No answer.

Louder, "Starsky!".

"Um?" Starsky finally responded.

Not believing he was going to ask the question, Hutch said quietly, "What's on your mind?"

"I been doin' me some thinkin'." Starsky answered.

"Don't hurt yourself there, Buddy." Hutch teased.

"Ha Ha." Starsky replied, slightly annoyed. "I been thinkin' about this little shindig we were invited to."

Surprised, Hutch replied, "Yeah? What's so thought provoking?"

"Don't you wonder why Vice pulled us 'homicide jocks', as they called us, to join their dance when we don't have a clue what's goin' on? Why us? Why not their own guys?" Starsky asked.

Trying to rationalize with his partner, Hutch said, "Maybe they're too close to it. They need a fresh approach."

"And maybe they need a couple of patsies to do the hard work while they come in and take all the credit." Starsky concluded.

"Starsk." Hutch began, "Why don't you just look at this for what it is and go with it?"

"Just what is it then?" Starsky asked.

"What this is, is a sweet trade off for us." Hutch said, confusing Starsky who was not following the train of thought. "Look, how long is this thing going to take? Two or three days? How long were those two cases Dobey pulled us off of going to take? Dobey gave those to someone else. He won't put us back on them."

"I'm sorry Blintz, you've lost me."

"We're due for vacation, am I right?" Hutch asked.

"Two weeks." Starsky added.

"We wrap this up, we're done. Follow now?" Hutch said, hoping he was finally getting through his partner's thick skull.

"Guess so. I still can't shake this feelin'." Starsky answered.

Arriving at Parker Center, the two detectives were shocked by Captain Dobey. "Starsky, Hutchinson, would you step into my office, please?"

"Please! He said please, Hutch." Starsky said with worry in his voice.

"He didn't yell either." Hutch added. "We must be in BIG trouble."

"He woulda yelled for sure if we were in trouble." Starsky reasoned.

Entering Captain Dobey's office, the two were brought up short by the presence of Cheif Ryan. He had his back to them, staring out the window.

"Sit down, please." Dobey requested, very politely.

The Cheif took over. "I'm sure you're wondering about this new assignment."

"One of us was." Starsky said, not even looking at Hutch.

"I'll tell you now," Ryan continued, "I requested you, not Vice. There's more to this than even Vice knows."

"Hutch." Starsky said, looking at his partner.

"I know, I know. I'm getting that same feeling, Buddy." Hutch replied.

Dobey interrupted, "Hear him out, but hear me, you are NOT being forced to take this. You can walk away."

"Captain Dobey," Ryan cut him off, "I'm sure they know I would never force them into anything they did not agree with."

"I wanted to make sure they knew that." Dobey replied.

"Excuse us," Starsky interrupted. "Why us? We're not exactly your favorite cops, Cheif."

Ryan smiled. He genuinely liked these two men, although he could not let them know. "I guess we have had our differences."

"To say the least." Hutch put in his two cents.

"I may not agree with how you do your jobs, but you are undeniably two of the best I have ever worked with. I respect Captain Dobey's opinion greatly and he feels the same way. He also says I can trust you implicitly." Ryan said.

"Don't get the big head." Dobey added with a gruff voice.

"Okay, now that we're all buttered up, what's the deal?" Starsky asked.

"Yes. The deal." Ryan began. "The bottom line to this 'deal', as you call it, is a missing doctor. She was last seen in Mexico about three weeks ago."

"She?" Hutch questioned.

"Yes, she. Her name is Cassandra Ryan and she is my daughter." Ryan said, his voice a mixture of fear and pride.

Stunned by the revelation, both detectives suddenly became very serious.

"Go on, Cheif." Hutch said softly.

Seeing he had their undivided attention, Ryan showed them her picture.

"She's beautiful." Hutch said, looking at Starsky.

"She looks like her mother." Ryan said proudly.

"Starsky!" Dobey yelled, effectively cutting off the remark he had seen coming from the mischievous detective.

"I was gonna say," Starsky said defensively, "I see a little of you too, Cheif." Starsky looked at Hutch, who rolled his eyes.

"Can we get on with this?" Dobey asked, commanding more that questioning.

Ryan continued, "She was working with a charity mission in a branch of the Peace Corps. She does this every summer, going to a different needy country every time. With the drought in Mexico this year, the children there have been sick and hungry..." Ryan faltered.

"Take your time, Cheif." Starsky said.

Getting his thoughts in order, Ryan continued, "Three weeks ago, five masked gunman came to their camp and demanded a doctor. I'm told Cassandra more or less volunteered. After they left, the camp received information about where she had been taken. Either of you two ever heard of Louis Campo?"

Both detectives shook their heads silently.

"His men took her. He is ill and needed medical attention."

"Who is this guy?" Hutch asked.

"Louis Campo is the undisputed drug king pin in Northern Mexico. He owns every body and every thing." Ryan informed.

"Do you know where they took her?" Starsky asked.

"He has a compound about twenty miles east of Mexicali, which is just south of the border. We are certain that is where she is."

"Still?" Hutch asked.

"Yes. We staked out the compound immediately and no movement has been made. We have a tentative plan, but I'm sure your input will change what we have in mind."

"Who is 'we'?" Starsky questioned.

"DEA, FBI, and even a special unit from the Peace Corp. We have good information and a complete layout of the compound." Ryan replied.

"I repeat my question." Starsky said. "Why us? You've got all this firepower and you bring us in. Somethin' fishy about that, no disrespect intended, Cheif."

"None taken, yet." Ryan said. "You two are the only people who will know the real mission. No one can be trusted. It would pay you to remember that."

"So, we'll be there with no back up or support?" Hutch questioned.

"Not entirely." Ryan answered. " There is a ranch about 11 miles from the Campo compound, near the Colorado River. They are really a monitoring facility. They are watching Campo very closely. The ranch is where you will go. They are a fully staffed medical facility as well as a satellite center, complete with GPS tracking capability straight from NASA. Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Are they in on this?" Dobey asked.

The appropriate people have been apprised of the situation. They will protect you once you are inside. Until then, you are essentially on your own." Ryan stated, plainly.

"That's where the Vice angle comes in?" Hutch asked.

"Yes."

"We go in as muscle for the buyers, snatch the Doc, and run like hell for the ranch. Am I right?" stated Starsky. Hutch was amazed at the way Starsky could cut to the heart of a matter, no matter how confusing it was.

"It seems you have a good grasp of the situation." Ryan answered. "In or out?"

"Cap?" Hutch asked.

"Your decision. Talk about it and let us know soon. We will have a lot to go over and arrange." Dobey said.

"Give us an hour?" Hutch requested.

"One hour." Ryan answered.

"We will be back in an hour." Starsky promised.

Starsky and Hutch left Parker Center and headed to the Torino. "Where to?" Starsky asked.

"Just drive. We gotta talk." Hutch replied.

"I don't see what good talkin' is gonna do. We don't really have any choice." Starsky said.

Hutch replied grimly, "We're not talking about what we are going to do. We're talking about how we are going to do it."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**SOP Disclaimer: I don't own Starsky and Hutch. I do not intend to infringe on the rights of anyone. This is for entertainment purposes only! I do not profit monetarily from this.**

**Trouble for the boys again.**

**Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.**

All the Right Reasons

by dnjlwilson

Chapter 2

Four days later, Starsky and Hutch were bouncing along a dirt road toward the Campo compound. If it had been under different circumstances, they would have enjoyed the beauty and quiet of the early morning. Mexico was a beautiful place. The plan was to get in, get Doctor Ryan, get out, and get to the ranch. A truck loaded with weapons was waiting for them one mile east of the compound.

To Starsky, everything sounded simple enough at the high points. It was the 'in-between' that bothered him. Playing by ear was something he and Hutch were used to, but this time, the stakes were very high and they were on unfamiliar ground.

The Vice agents they were paired with were supposed to be good at their jobs but they didn't know what Starsky and Hutch were really here to do. Were they included in the 'no one could be trusted' warning from Ryan or were they just left in the dark? Time would tell the story. Starsky hoped the story would have a happy ending. The automatic Uzzi in his hands and the two grenades in his pocket did little to ease his apprehension.

As they neared the compound, Rich Thompson, Vice agent, signaled for them to be ready. Silently nodding their acknowledgement, Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, volumes passing between them without a word.

Slapping his partner on the back, Hutch asked, "Ready, Buddy?"

"I hope so." Starsky replied with an unsure smile. "We're an awfully long way from home."

"Consider it an adventure, Starsky." Hutch made light.

"I don't feel too adventuresome right now." Starsky replied.

"I really don't either, Partner." Hutch agreed. "Me and Thee?"

"Me and Thee." Starsky repeated.

"Time for the kick-off, fellas." Thompson said to them.

"Are we kickin' or receivin'?" Starsky said, dryly.

"We're winning the game, Pal." Thompson replied.

Tired of the football analogies, Hutch said, "Let's just stick to the game plan." He realized Thompson and the others didn't know their game plan was different.

Entering the compound, all checked their weapons, counted the money, and quickly studied their surroundings. Seeing the gate on the east side, Starsky nodded at Hutch, indicating that was their gate to freedom. One mile beyond it lay their escape vehicle. Starsky hoped they would get that far.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by several men. The man that seemed to be in charge said, "Welcome to our home." His friendly smile did not reach his eyes. That feeling returned to Starsky and by the look on his partner's face he had it too.

They were escorted inside. The house was palatial, almost like a castle. The rough exterior hid the exquisite interior.

"We would like to get on with this." Thompson said. "We have a long journey home."

"Of course. I am Miguel. Mr. Campo will be with you very soon." the leader replied. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Yeah, right." Hutch thought to himself as he looked sideways at Starsky, who had the same thought.

Soon, Miguel returned, accompanied by Campo himself, in a wheelchair, pushed by his beautiful captive.

In a voice heard by Hutch only, Starsky said, "It can't be this easy!"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Starsk." Hutch replied.

Sensing their stares, Cassandra Ryan looked directly at Starsky and Hutch. She found it difficult to leave the face of the dark haired man. His deep blue eyes seemed to bore right through her. His intensity made her suddenly uncomfortable. Then, he winked at her with a slight smile. She looked away quickly, but there was something about him that made her look back. The movement of his hand drew her attention. He was giving her a 'thumbs up'. Still holding her attention, Starsky doubled up his hand in a fist then formed an 'o.k.' sign.

She nodded slightly, looking from the dark haired man to the tall blond man standing beside him. He was motioning with one finger for her to move closer to them. With everyone's attention on the drugs and the money, Cassandra slowly moved toward the two men. She wasn't sure how she knew she could trust them, but, somehow she did.

The next few moments were a blurr to her. The dark man grabbed her suddenly, throwing her over his shoulder, heading for the east door. Shots were fired, bullets ricocheted all around her. Once outside, the man set her down. Joined by the blond, the threesome headed for the gate. Once through the gate, they dove for cover.

"Hutch, you two head for the truck. I'll slow 'em down and meet you there." Starsky yelled.

Hutch nodded a silent answer. He was amazed at how fast Starsky had made the transition from cop to efficient, deady soldier. He seemed to have nerves of steel, his aim with the uzzi unerring.

"Run!" yelled Starsky, bringing Hutch out of his thoughts.

Running with breakneck speed down the road, Hutch and Cassandra didn't look back. Hutch nearly smiled as he heard a grenade explode and the uzzi's rapid fire. Starsky was in his element and there was no one else Hutch would rather have behind him. His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and his legs were giving out, but he knew their only chance was to get to that truck quickly.

Cassandra stumbled and fell but was scooped up by Hutch before she hit the ground. Rounding a curve, the truck was there, as promised. She was unceremoniously dropped in the back seat. Hutch jumped in and cranked the truck. As he looked back at Cassandra, she nodded a silent, "I'm okay".

Hutch drove toward the compound, hoping to run into Starsky. The sounds of explosions and gunfire worried Hutch. Where was Starsky?

His question was answered when he saw Starsky running toward the jeep. Making a u-turn, Hutch stopped and waited on his partner.

"Go, go!" Starsky yelled as the jumped in the back of the jeep. "Stay down." he said, pushing Cassandra to the floor. Starsky continued firing behind them, giving them enough time to get out of range.

Cassandra was astonished at the man who stood above her, using his body to protect her, shielding her from danger only he could see. She felt the jeep slow down and finally stop. As she slowly raised above the seat, she took in the sight behind them. Smoke rose high above the tree line in the direction of the compound. Her two companions stood shoulder to shoulder. They turned in unison toward her.

"You okay?" the dark one asked.

"Yes. If I may ask, who are you?" she replied with a question of her own.

The two men looked at each other and to her amazement, laughed. "I'm glad you find this so amusing!"

"Just like her father, huh?" Starsky said. "I'm David Starsky. He's Ken Hutchinson."

"You know my father?" she asked.

"He's the one who sent us." Hutch answered.

As her tears began to fall, Starsky rushed to her. "You hurt?"

"No, no." Cassandra cried. "This has been quite an adventure. I'm sorry to be so rude."

Starsky embraced her. "It's almost over, Doctor Ryan."

"Please call me Cassandra."

Hutch chimed in, "Sorry to break up this precious moment, but we better get the hell out of here!"

"Drive!" Starsky said as they climbed in the jeep.Taking his position in the back, he watched the road behind them as they headed for the ranch.

"Starsk?" Hutch yelled.

"Yeah." Starsky answered.

"What happened back there?" Hutch asked.

"Busted play. It was a setup." he answered grimly.

"Thompson and the others?" Hutch asked.

"Didn't make it." was all he could say in front of the woman. He had seen it coming, almost too late to react.

"We clear?" Hutch yelled.

"Don't know. Keep goin'." Starsky replied.

Cassandra slumped against the seat. She knew what he wasn't saying. How was this happening?

Hutch reached down, seeing her distress, and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. He smiled in return, "Hang in there." She could only nod her answer.

"Huuuutch!" Starsky yelled, seeing the mortar fly over head.

Hutch reacted quickly, but the detonation of the mortar was too close. The brightness and heat of the explosion hit Hutch in the face, causing him to swerve off the road and down the steep hillside. Cassandra held on for dear life but the sudden motion threw Starsky out of the jeep, hitting the ground extremely hard on his right side. The painful impact took his breath. He felt something in his shoulder give way. The sound of the jeep hitting hard jolted him back to reality.

"Hutch!" Starsky yelled, jumping to his feet, running toward the jeep. Gunfire from above drew his attention. His uzzi bucked in his hand as he fired at the men. When no return fire came, Starsky ran to the jeep.

"Hutch, Doctor Ryan!"

Cassandra was standing beside Hutch, who was holding his head, blood on his hands. "Let me see." she was saying to Hutch.

"I'm alright. Where's Starsky?" Hutch replied, pushing her hands away.

"I'm right here." Starsky said as he put his hand on his injured partner. He caught Hutch as he collapsed, gently helping him to the ground.

"Doctor!" Starsky yelled, panic in his voice.

"Ken, look at me please." she ordered Hutch. He slowly looked up. Wiping the blood off his head, she saw the cut wasn't that bad but the knot around it was. "Ken, look at me." she repeated.

"Starsky." Hutch said, very calmly.

"Right here." Starsky answered.

"I can't see you." Hutch whispered.

"What do you mean?" Starsky said, looking at Cassandra.

"I mean I can't see. I'm blind!" Hutch said, louder.

"Doc, what's wrong with him?" Starsky asked her.

"It's probably temporary blindness, caused by the explosion or the bang on the head, or both. I need to get him somewhere soon." she replied.

"That ranch can't be too far. It's due east of the compound. You up to walkin', Blondie?" Starsky asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't have a choice. You two okay?" Hutch answered.

"I'm fine." Cassandra answered. "Just shook up."

"Me too." Starsky lied, as the pain in his shoulder and side were nauseating. "Let's head east. I think it will take those goons a while to find our trail."

Gathering all the water and ammo, Starsky looked back, hoping he was right. Then, he looked east, hoping that ranch wasn't as far as he believed it was.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**SOP Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch. I do not intend to infringe on anyone's rights. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Trouble for the boys again.**

**Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.**

All the Right Reasons

by dnjlwilson

Chapter 3

The sun was getting higher in the sky and the heat was getting unbearable. Cassandra was carrying the water and ammo while Starsky was guiding Hutch along their rocky way, sometimes half carrying him. Starsky was seriously worried about Hutch. His vision had not yet returned and his head was hurting badly. Hutch was having a hard time staying on his feet.

Starsky knew they could not go much farther without some rest. Cassandra wasn't used to the heat and exertion. The last three weeks had taken their toll on her physically. Hutch was faltering, causing Starsky to believe he had a concussion on top of everything else. Starsky didn't even want to think about his own injuries.

Finding a large stand of trees, Starsky said, "Let's stop here for a while." Helping Hutch sit down, Starsky bit back a gasp from the stabbing pain in his side. It didn't go unnoticed.

"You okay, Starsk?" Hutch asked.

"Just tired and a little stiff from that tumble I took. You're a lousy driver." Starsky playfully answered, hoping it would satisfy Hutch. It didn't.

"Cassandra, would you take a look at him?" Hutch asked her.

"Much as I would love the beautiful Doctor to have her hands on me, I think I'll pass." Starsky said, smiling at Cassandra.

Smiling back, she thought to herself, _I wouldn't mind putting my hands on you. _She bravely looked at his face. He was looking directly at her. She felt herself blush, hoping he couldn't read her mind.

"You okay, Doc?" Starsky asked softly.

Glad he had misinterpreted her blush, she replied, "Just a little warm out here."

"Very." he agreed. "Doc, would you mind stayin' with him? Make him stay down. I'm gonna take a look at what's ahead of us."

"You be careful. I don't want to have to come looking for you." she warned.

"He always finds his way home." Hutch assured her.

"You two rest. I'll be back soon." Starsky promised.

"Watch yourself, Gordo." Hutch said.

"Will do. Stay down." Starsky answered.

"Yes, Mom." Hutch joked.

Comforted by their friendly banter, Cassandra found herself more at ease than she had been in three weeks. Starsky walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Watch him for me, huh?" he whispered, not wanting Hutch to hear.

Cassandra nodded silently and smiled. She enjoyed him being so close. She took a chance and touched his face. He gently grasp her hand and kissed her fingers. Turning to leave, he gave her a quick wink. Cassandra watched him until he was out of sight. _Be careful, _she whispered to herself.

Hutch listened to his partner's retreating footsteps. Now he knew how Starsky felt in the Italian restaurant, when he was injured and unable to help. Hutch felt like a burden, helpless. He knew Starsky was injured. He had heard the stifled moans from his friend as Starsky practically carried him along. He also knew Starsky would continue on until he could go no more and that worried Hutch greatly.

"Cassandra." Hutch called.

"I'm right here." she answered. "Are you in pain?"

"No." Hutch said. "Is Starsky okay?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to check on him. He won't slow down long enough." Cassandra answered, not hiding the admiration in her voice.

"You holding up?" Hutch asked her.

"Yes. The heat is awful, though." she answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're not used to this kind of thing." he commented.

"I'm not a hot-house flower, but this is definitely more than I'm used to!" she answered, laughing.

"This is more than any of us are used to, I'm afraid." Hutch admitted.

"I'm sure. Can you see any light?" she asked as she looked at his eyes.

"Not a glimmer." Hutch answered. "Do you really think this is temporary?"

"I feel confident that it is, but I would feel better if you were in a hospital." Cassandra said.

Hutch was about to comment about how he would feel better too, when he heard Starsky return.

"Don't shoot me!" Starsky yelled, noticing Cassandra had picked up Hutch's pistol.

"What did you see?" Hutch asked, relief flooding him now that his partner was safely back.

"There's a trail at the bottom of the canyon." Starsky began, trying to catch his breath. "It's pretty steep, but I think it's easier goin' down than comin' up." he said, turning his back to them as his shoulder and side screamed at him from the exertion. He bent at the waist, easing the pain slightly.

Cassandra knew when she saw his effort he must be hiding something. She slowly walked up to him and asked softly, "Are you okay, David?"

"Yeah, just out of breath. That's a steep climb." he answered, sucking in painful breaths. "I'd like to try to make it down to the trail, then rest until it cools off."

"Sounds like a plan." Hutch said as he climbed to his feet.

Starsky was by his side instantly, steadying his off-balanced friend. "Hang on. We're gonna do this together, partner." he said as he put his good arm around Hutch's waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Hutch joked.

Starsky looked at Cassandra, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." she anwered, giving him her bravest smile. She didn't want Starsky worried about her. He had enough on his mind.

The trek to the bottom of the canyon was a rough one. Cassandra stumbled several times, skinning her knees and an elbow. She couldn't begin to understand how Starsky and Hutch were managing. She figured this was costing Starsky greatly. Hutch was leaning heavily on him from the start, and Starsky, she knew, was injured more seriously that he was telling them.

Finally reaching the bottom, Starsky found a shady spot with good cover. "Let's hold up here a while." he said, struggling for breath.

"Good idea." Hutch said, out of breath as well.

Cassandra cleared an area of rocks. "Ken, come lay down. Your head must be killing you."

"Why don't you both try to sleep. We'll start out again when it cools off." Starsky suggested.

"I don't think I'll argue with you." Hutch replied.

"That's a first for you, Blintz." Starsky teased.

Cassandra interrupted, "We all need rest, including you, David."

"I'll get to that. We'll take turns so someone will be awake all the time." Starsky answered. Realizing she was going to lose this argument, she said, "Okay. But promise me you will rest."

"Scout's honor." Starsky smiled.

"If you two don't mind, some of us are trying to sleep." Hutch teased.

"Sorry, Partner." Starsky replied.

Cassandra lay down near Hutch, turning to watch Starsky. He walked to a beautiful spot in the shade of the canyon wall, his back to her. _What was keeping him on his feet?_ she wondered to herself. She knew the answer. Love for Hutch and a sense of duty to her. She had learned he was a man driven by honor and obligation, a rare find these days.

Starsky was leaning on the canyon wall. In it's own way, the beauty of the scenery around him slightly eased his mind and his pain. The hot sun felt good as his aching and tired body absorbed the warmth. He needed a plan, and he needed one now. Heading straight to the ranch was not hard for Campo to figure out. God, he was worried about Hutch. Was his blindness really temporary as Cassandra thought? And Cassandra. He was responsible for her safety. The pressure was almost to much. He was tired, hurting, and thirsty.

Starsky was brought out of his thoughts by a soft touch on his left arm. He turned to see Cassandra smiling at him. "You okay?" he said to her, reaching out with his good arm to hold her. Pulling her to him, he said softly, "It won't be long. We'll be out of this before you know it."

Cassandra sank against him, careful of his injured side. She soaked up the comfort and strength he was offering. She lost herself in his embrace, never feeling so safe in her life. She pulled back to look into his handsome face. Pain and fatigue lined his face, but still he gave her his best smile. He was so close. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. She felt him tense slightly.

"David, don't run from me," she said, moving closer to him.

"My feet won't move." he whispered.

"Perfect." Cassandra said as she pulled him to her and gently kissed him.

Drawing a ragged breath, he pulled away and rested his head on her forehead. "God Cassandra. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to show you how I feel about you." she explained.

Looking into her eyes, he asked her the simple question, "Why?"

"David." she whispered and kissed him again. This time he responded by deepening the kiss.

Slowly pulling back, he said, "Doc, I can't do this if you're gonna walk away from me when this is over."

"Walk away? David, I should run away from you as fast as I can." she laughed, pulling him close again. "But my feet won't move."

Smiling at her, he suddenly forgot his reservations and misgivings. He rested against her, his pain and fatigue using up all the adreneline he had been running on the last few hours.

"Please, rest for a while." she pleaded with him, rubbing his back gently.

Starsky looked at her with pain-filled eyes, silently questioning the wisdom of her suggestion.

"Please, just for a while. You won't do us any good if you pass out from exhaustion." she reasoned.

Starsky looked over at Hutch, who seemed to be sleeping. "Just for a while." That response earned him a grateful smile from her. _God, she's beautiful, _he thought to himself.

"Lay down. Let me check you out before you go to sleep." she said.

"No need to check me out. Can't do anything about it anyway. I'll catch forty winks while he's asleep." he said as he painfully stretched out on the hard ground. His shoulder and ribs hurt like hell, aggravated by the effort to lay down.

"I promise I'll wake you if anything comes up." she said.

"Don't let me sleep too long. We need to get back on the move." Starsky said.

"Ken is resting too. You both need it. Enjoy it while you can." she replied.

As bad as he was hurting, Starsky doubted he could enjoy anything right now. He was thankful Hutch was getting some rest. Slowly stretching out, he was surprised at how good it did feel. Before he knew it, he had fallen sound asleep.

"Cassandra." Hutch called quietly.

"I thought you were asleep." she answered.

"How bad is he?" Hutch asked.

"I don't know. I'll try to check." Carefully unbuttoning his shirt, she found herself wishing for different circumstances. Starsky stirred, grabbing her hand. He let go immediately when he realized it was Cassandra.

Seeing how confused he was at first, Cassandra apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. We want to know how bad you're hurt."

"Lay still, Dummy, and let her look." Hutch added.

"Okay, but be gentle, Doc." Starsky joked.

Cassandra continued to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly, he started laughing, painful as it was.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Just my luck. A beautiful woman is unbuttonin' my shirt and I can't do a damn thing about it." he laughed, wincing from the pain the action caused.

Cassandra put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "We'll get our chance to do something about it later." She then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Definitely!" he whispered back, smiling his killer smile.

Cassandra's smile faded as she opened his shirt. She sucked in a breath when she saw the deep purple bruising that began at the top of his right shoulder and continued all the way down his side and across his collarbone, indicating what she believed to be broken ribs, broken collarbone, and a badly injured shoulder.

Starsky put a finger to his lips to silence her, then pointed to Hutch, letting her know he didn't want Hutch to know the extent of his injuries.

Nodding in understanding, her eyes filled with tears. She then said, for Hutch's benefit, "Oh, it's not too bad."

Starsky reached up with his good arm and gently wiped the tears from her face. He pulled her to him and held her. "It's okay." he whispered in her ear.

Cassandra raised her head from his chest and cupped his face with her hands. She gently kissed him and said quietly, "I'm so sorry." She then said louder, for Hutch to hear, "Get some rest. You will feel better."

"Thank you." Starsky said silently, just mouthing the words.

Cassandra nodded at him, caressing his face. "Sleep, I'll watch."

Getting as comfortable as he could, Starsky tried to lighten the mood. "I'll expect a big breakfast when I wake up." he said to her.

"Leave it to you, Gordo, to think of your stomach at a time like this." Hutch joked.

"Thinkin' about my stomach keeps me from thinkin' about other stuff." he said, winking at Cassandra, bringing a blush to her face.

"Sleep, Dummy." Hutch said, fondly.

"Give me about thirty seconds and I'm gone." Starsky said. True to his word, he was, and Hutch wasn't far behind him.

Listening to their soft snores, Cassandra thought regretfully about what she had to do. She hoped they would understand.

Campo's men silently made their way into the makeshift camp. Miguel smiled insincerely at the woman.

Cassandra looked angrily at him. "What took you so long?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**SOP Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch, nor do I profit from this. It is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Trouble for the boys again.**

**Reviews and feedback are greatly coveted.**

All the Right Reasons

by dnjlwilson

Chapter 4

As Campo's men surrounded the camp, Cassandra instantly regretted her decision. Starsky was brutally woken by a hard kick to his injured side. Jumping up, he was quickly knocked back down in a painful heap.

"Starsky!" Hutch yelled, not seeing what was happening.

"Stay down, Hutch." Starsky warned. He stood slowly and protectively pushed Cassandra behind him as he stepped between the intruders and Hutch.

"You don't have a chance, friend." Miguel said, a wicked smile on his face.

Starsky's reply was cut short by the feel of a gun barrel in his back. He couldn't believe when Cassandra said, "Please do as they say, David."

"I don't believe this!" Starsky said incredulously.

"What?" Hutch asked.

"Our beautiful Doctor is not on our side, Partner." Starsky told him.

"Cassandra?" Hutch asked her.

"I'm sorry. I know you two won't understand." Cassandra replied.

"You got that right." Starsky said.

"Turn around." Miguel said to Starsky.

Hesitant to turn his back to the man, Starsky delayed a little too long. "Now!" Miguel yelled as he roughly grabbed Starsky's arms, spinning him around. He then pulled his arms behind his back. Starsky's injured shoulder screamed with pain, making his knees buckle. Miguel yanked him up by his arms, causing Starsky to cry out.

"Stop! He's hurt!" Cassandra yelled, coming to Starsky's defense.

"He will be hurt much more if he doesn't cooperate." Miguel sneered.

Panting and gasping for breath, Starsky willed himself to stand, despite his dizzyness and the nausea that flooded over him.

"Starsky!" Hutch called, trying to rise.

"I'm okay, Hutch." Starsky said quickly. "Stay down."

Miguel then pushed Starsky down to his knees. "Stay still, _gringo_."

Hutch was grabbed by one of the men and drug roughly to his feet.

"Leave him alone!" Starsky yelled.

"I'm tired of your loud noise!" Miguel said to Starsky. He raised his foot and brutally kicked Starsky in the head, forcing him backwards, layed out cold.

"Please, Miguel." Cassandra pleaded, rushing to Starsky. "You said no one would get hurt."

"Cassandra," Hutch asked, "What's going on?"

"I think you probably know." she answered as she checked on Starsky.

"Where is Starsky?" Hutch asked her.

"He's here, unconscious." she answered.

Before Hutch could move toward his partner, he was grabbed and propelled along the trail, toward the compound. Cassandra watched as two men picked up Starsky and carried him. She was glad he was unconscious.

The trip back to the compound was a hot one. Because the men knew their way around, the trip back wasn't nearly as long as the trip out. In less than an hour, the group was back at the Campo compound.

Starsky and Hutch were taken to a room in the main house. Starsky, still unconscious, was thrown to the floor. Hutch was pushed blindly into the room, stumbling over Starsky.

"Starsky!" Hutch cried, crawling back to his friend. He felt for a pulse with trembling fingers and was relieved when he found a strong, steady beat. "Get out of here and leave us alone!" he yelled at the unseen enemy.

"That was the plan." Miguel replied, laughing as he slammed the door and locked them in.

Hearing the door close, Hutch carefully rolled Starsky over to untie his hands. Accomplishing that, he then rolled Starsky back over, putting his head in his lap. "Wake up, Buddy." Hutch pleaded, gently patting his friend's face.

His ministrations stopped when he heard the door open. "Get out of here!" Hutch yelled.

"It's me." Cassandra said quietly.

"That goes double for you." the frustration Hutch felt was heard in his answer.

"Ken, please, let me look at him." Cassandra asked. "I won't hurt him."

"Lady, you already have." Hutch hissed.

"I didn't want this to happen. I have reasons for doing this." Cassandra began to explain. "I didn't count on you two." Her explanation was cut short by moans coming from Starsky.

"Starsk? Wake up for me, Buddy." Hutch said, tapping his face.

"God Hutch, what happened?" Starsky asked, groggily.

"We were dupped, Partner. Cassandra was part of it all along." Hutch explained.

"Oh, yeah, I remember the gun she put in my back." Starsky said angrily.

"I don't blame you for feeling like you do, but I would like a chance to explain." Cassanda asked, barely keeping her tears at bay.

"Strangely enough, I would like to hear it." Starsky replied, still slurring his words slightly.

"I'm here for a good reason." Cassandra began. "I'm with a group of doctors that go to needy places in the summer to tend to people who otherwise wouldn't have access to medical treatment."

"Your father told us." Starsky said flatly.

Ignoring his anger, Cassandra continued. "I was signed up to go to Guatemala this year. Then, about two weeks before we made the final commitment, a friend of mine came to me with a problem." She paused, looking at the two men, gauging their reactions.

"Go on." Hutch told her.

"About three months ago, my friend had her 18 month old baby taken from her apartment. She is a widow and her baby is the only thing she has left of her husband." Again Cassandra paused, wanting to make sure she had their attention.

"You've got a captive audience, Doc." Starsky said.

"My friend's name is Alissa Campo." Cassandra said, once again trying to gauge their reactions to her explanation.

"I suppose the husband was a relative of Louis Campo?" Hutch asked.

"Her husband was his son." Cassandra answered. "I changed my trip to come to Mexico so I could find out something about Lily."

"The baby is here?" Starsky asked.

"Yes. I have treated her this past month." Cassandra answered. " She has malaria. That's why the men came for a doctor. I was amazed at how everything worked out, even down to Campo's men coming for a doctor."

"That's why you volunteered to go with them?" Starsky asked.

Surprised at how much they knew, Cassandra replied, "I volunteered because it was an easy way in. I didn't have time to plan on a way out."

"So why involve us?" Hutch asked.

"I didn't, if you remember." Cassandra defended herself. "I didn't know you were coming. When we escaped, it happened so fast. I couldn't leave Lily. When I was watching while you were resting, I heard Campo's men coming. I took my chance to get back here to Lily. I didn't expect them to be so rough and brutal."

"Do you know what kind of men you're dealing with?" Hutch asked her.

"I'm learning the hard way." she answered dryly.

Starsky painfully sat up, gasping for breath. "Easy, Buddy." Hutch comforted.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Starsky asked her.

"I know I don't have a right to ask you this, but I would like to try again. This time with Lily." was her answer.

"You don't ask much do you?" Hutch said.

"We have a few problems." Starsky chimed in. "What about Hutch?"

"I've gotten permission from Campo to treat you both, one at a time." Cassandra said.

"Hutch first. We need his eyes." Starsky said.

"Does that mean you will help me?" Cassandra asked.

"It means I want help for Hutch." he answered.

"It also means," Hutch interrupted, "that we will help you. We have to get ourselves out anyway. Two more won't hurt."

Turning to Starksy, Cassandra asked, "David, how do you feel about this?"

"Jury's still out. Time will tell." he answered. "Hutch first."

Smiling at him, she said, "I understand. Ken, come with me. David, please lay down before you do more damage to yourself."

"Hutch," Starsky said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "this one's gonna be tough."

"Like you said at the station before all this started, we don't have much choice. The reasons out weigh the risks." Hutch replied.

"Cassandra." Starsky said, grasping her arm.

Before he could continue, she said, "I know what you must think of me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've gotten you into, but I've got to think of Lily. She is my reason for doing any of this." She reached up to touch his face and was a little hurt when he avoided her touch.

"I'm gonna be honest with you." Starsky began, "Hutch is my first priority right now."

"Come on, Starsk." Hutch interrupted.

"Let me finish." Starsky said. "You've put us in one hell of a spot, Lady. I hope you know what we're in for. All of us. Are you sure you want to take that baby from her family? She could get hurt out there."

Cassandra looked directly into his eyes, "My first priority, as you put it, is Lily. I've gotten very attached to her. She needs her mother. I don't want her raised by criminals, family or not!" She then lowered her eyes and her voice. "I'm going to do this, with or without you."

"Satisfied, Partner?" Hutch smiled.

Exhaling a deep, painful breath, Starsky said, "We'll play this one step at a time. But, I warn you," he said, looking directly at Cassandra, "I won't be such an easy mark this time."

Effectively silenced by the hurt and anger in his remark, Cassandra turned to Hutch, "Let's get you some help."

"I'll be okay, Starsk." Hutch said, patting his partner on the back, gently.

"I wish I could be sure. I don't feel good about being separated." Starsky said honestly.

"One step at a time, remember, Buddy?" Hutch smiled.

"No choice, right?" Starsky replied.

"Right." Hutch said. "Doctor, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Cassandra answered, steering Hutch out the door. Before closing Starsky in, she looked back at him, trying to assure him, wondering if he would ever trust her again. He must think her advances were all part of the plan. He was definitely wrong about that. He held her gaze for a moment, then looked away. She quietly closed the door and locked him in.

On the other side of the door, Starsky was kicking himself. "How could I be so stupid? I didn't even see it coming!" His ranting brought sharp protests from his shoulder and ribs. He willed the pain and nausea to go away. "Some cop you are. She made a fool out of you." he berated himself.

He was interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked. He stepped back to gain clearance for any action he might have to take. A feeling of dread washed over him when Miguel stepped in, wearing that same wicked smile he always had on his face.

"Mr. Starsky." Miguel said, "Mr. Campo would like to speak to you. Would you come with me?"

Pushing down his fight or flight instinct, Starsky said, to himself more that to Miguel, "No choice, right?" He then followed Miguel out the door, praying Hutch was alright.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**SOP Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch. I do not profit from this in any way. It is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Trouble for the boys again.**

**Reviews and feedback greatly appreciated.**

All the Right Reasons

by dnjlwilson

Chapter 5

The walk down the long hall was nearly unnoticed by Starsky. His mind was going 90 mph. He wished to God he and Hutch had not been seperated. Not knowing where Hutch was made it difficult for Starsky to take any action, defensive or offensive. He did take note of all doors that led to the outside. That information might come in handy later. His shoulder was throbbing and every step he took caused it to protest all the more.

Miguel motioned Starsky into a large room with mahogany panelled walls and dark wood floors. "Sit." was Miguel's simple command. If Starsky had felt better, he might have made Miguel say it one more time. He was in that kind of mood. His pain and fatigue had worked up a wreckless, defiant spirit and the temptation to provoke Miguel was almost too much to resist. The only thing that held Starsky at bay was not knowing the situation Hutch might be in. Miguel's time would come, he promised himself that. In the meantime, he was going to use his anger to his advantage. It gave him an edge, hopefully enough edge to keep him alive.

Starsky chose a shiney leather couch to sit on, lowering himself gingerly and slowly leaning against the tufted back. Contact with the back of the couch was painful but the support it offered eased the discomfort quickly.

"Stay." Miguel told him.

Unable to resist, Starsky said, "You must deal with dogs alot."

"You are no more than a dog to me, Senor." Miguel replied.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your guest." Starsky continued his prodding.

Miguel could not help but admire Starsky's spirit. He had been around bad men long enough to recognize a dangerous one. This man must be watched at all times. He looked at Starsky and smiled a venomous smile, "If you were my guest, you would be dead already by my own hand."

"Well, I guess I'm awful lucky you're just the hired help." was his reply.

Whatever Miguel was about to do or say was interrupted by the appearance of Campo. Cassandra was once again assisting him. As Miguel passed Starsky, he stopped and said in a low, deadly voice, "We will continue this when we have more privacy."

Looking up at Miguel, a slow smile crossed Starsky's face. "Let's make those arrangements soon." Without another word, Miguel walked out of the room.

Starsky turned his attention to Campo and Cassandra. She looked well, although Starsky could tell she was tired. He pushed down his sympathetic feelings toward her. He must be cautious. She looked at him and smiled. He gave her a quick wink. She nodded slightly and looked away.

"That will be all, Cassandra." Campo said, dismissing her. He waited until she left the room before acknowledging Starsky's presence.

"Mr. Starsky, you and your friend have made quite an impact around here."

"I guess we have at that." Starsky replied, proudly.

"I must say," Campo continued, "I am impressed at what you were able to do. I can't think of more than a handful of people who have the ability to do what you did. Starsky and Hutch were not on that list."

Still feeling wreckless, Starsky replied, "Maybe you should keep your list more current. You know, the 'Know Thine Enemy' rule."

Campo smiled. "You should have studied your enemy a bit more carefully. Am I right?"

"You got me on that one." Starsky admitted. "I know you didn't want to see me to discuss combat tactics. Lay it out."

Campo laughed lightly. "Under different circumstances, I could like you Mr. Starsky." He reached across his desk to the cigar box. "These are the most expensive cigars in the world. Would you like one?"

"No, thanks." Starsky answered.

A bit put off by Starsky's demeanor, Campo said, "All business it is. I want information from you. There are questions about your operation here and, for the sake of my business, I must have them answered."

Starsky had a bad feeling about this. His hands might as well be tied behind his back. He was helpless until he could be sure of Hutch's safety. "Why would me and Hutch be a threat to you or your business?"

Campo decided to use the direct approach with this man. Games would be useless. "What was your mission here?"

"That's pretty obvious. Next?" Starsky replied, keeping his voice even and calm.

"Who sent you?" Campo asked.

"If you know who I am, you already know the answer to that question too." Starsky remained slightly defiant. He didn't like where this was headed. Campo would grow tired of this vague answers, then it was going to get ugly.

"Mr Starsky, we have ways to make you talk." Campo said.

Starsky's anger with the situation got the best of him. His shoulder and side were hurting badly. He had one hell of a headache and he was worried about Hutch. All of this pushed him past the point of caring about his own welfare. He threw caution to the wind. "You've been watchin' too many gangster movies, Campo. You know I'm not gonna give you anything you don't already know, so, what's the next move?"

Campo was silent for what seemed like an eternity to Starsky. He had just thrown down the gauntlet and was about to add fuel to the fire when Campo said, "I regret we could not do this easily. I had hoped our business could be done quickly and cleanly. You give me no choice."

"Oh, you've got a choice. You could always surrender to me and Hutch." he replied with a smile that could light up Los Angeles.

Campo was amazed at the steel in the man before him. It saddened him that they would have to use harsh tactics. He knew this man would not break easily. "Miguel." he called.

Starsky tensed slightly, knowing things were about to change quickly. He also knew until he knew where Hutch was, he was limited in what his options were. Playing along was the best bet for now. He hoped he could hold out long enough.

Miguel came into the room, looking at Campo for further instructions. "Mr. Starsky needs some personal attention."

Starsky would never forget the look that came to Miguel's face.

Cassandra returned to the makeshift medical facility. She was anxious to examine Ken's eyes. It had been sufficient time for any temporary symptoms to improve or disappear completely. For all of their sakes, she hoped that was the case.

Hutch was worried about leaving Starsky alone. He was very uncomfortable about being seperated from his partner. Their strength lay in thinking and working together.

Cassandra brought him out of his thoughts. "Ken, I'm going to take your bandages off now. Hopefully, your eyes will be very sensitive to the brightness. Let me know if you begin to see any light."

"I'm a little nervous." Hutch said. "Do you know when you can get Starsky back here?"

"He was talking to Campo just a moment ago." Cassandra replied.

"Campo!" Hutch said with fear in his voice. He knew Starsky would be in deep trouble if Campo pushed him for information. He was sure Starsky would not reveal anything to Campo and that would lead to force. God, he needed to get to Starsky. He would not endanger Hutch and would take all he could to protect him.

"Cassandra, get on with this. We don't have much time." What he really meant was that Starsky didn't have much time.

"Here goes." Cassandra said as she began unwrapping the bandage over his eyes. Slowly, the layers were removed. A big smile on his face told her what she needed to know. "How bright is the light?" she asked him as she continued to remove the layers.

"Bright as day." Hutch replied.

"Before I remove the final layer, I want to warn you. Your vision may be slightly blurry and I'm sure you will have a headache." she said.

"Already have that headache." Hutch told her.

"Strange as that sounds," she replied, "that is a good thing." Removing the final layer, she said, "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

"Gotcha." Hutch replied.

"Open them slowly and tell me what you see." Cassandra's apprehension was obvious. She knew they would be in deep trouble if Ken still could not see.

Opening his eyes slowly, Hutch smiled and said, "I see a beautiful lady smiling at me."

"Wonderful!" Cassandra said, hugging his neck. "How blurry?"

"Not much at all." he answered, standing slowly.

Cassandra caught him as he swayed toward her. "Ken, you've got to take it slow. You will be a little dizzy. Take your time."

"Starsky may not have time." Hutch replied, urgency in his voice. "Where's the girl?"

"She is with her nanny." Cassandra answered.

"What part of the house?" Hutch asked.

"Just down the hall. David is on the other end of the house, in Mr. Campo's office." Cassandra replied, anticipating his next question.

"I'm going to need you on this." Hutch told her, putting both hands on her shoulders to hold her attention. "You will have to get everybody where they need to be so that when we make our move, we can move fast."

Cassandra nodded silently. She was suddenly afraid. She feared for Lily's safety as well as the two men that had come here because of her. Was she ready to pay the consequences for her actions? Could she live with herself if her decisions caused harm to Ken and David?

It was too late to worry about that now.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**SOP Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch and do not intend to infringe on the rights of those that do. I seek no profit from this. It is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Trouble for the boys again.**

**Reviews and feedback are greatly coveted.**

All the Right Reasons

by dnjlwilson

Chapter 6

Hutch was working on a plan. He was greatly relieved he was back in the game and now his first priority was to find Starsky. He had a bad feeling about what might be going on with him. Not knowing was driving him crazy.

"Cassandra," Hutch began to reveal his plan to her, "I don't want anyone to know I can see until we are ready to make our move. It might be our best chance."

"I think we could do that." Cassandra replied, her mind working in sync with his. "I could wrap up your eyes so that you could still see."

"Do that, then go find Starsky. We don't have much time." Hutch said, with a sense of urgency. He could not get rid of that feeling. Starsky must be in trouble.

Cassandra wrapped his eyes, making sure he could still see well enough to get around. She could sense his worry for David. She was worried as much as he was. Miguel was a violent man and if Campo didn't get what he wanted from David, he would turn him over to Miguel. They had to get to him before he fell into Miguel's hands.

When they were both satisfied with the bandage, Hutch continued revealing his plan. "Take me back to the room but leave the door unlocked. When you locate Starsky, let me know and we'll go from there."

"When the time comes, I can get Lily and be ready to move." Cassandra said. "Do you want me to draw out a map of the house? It might save some time."

Hutch smiled at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Cassandra smile back, "I always wanted a little adventure in my life." She drew a nervous breath. Hutch noticed and reached out, pulling her to him.

"Are you up to this?" he asked gently.

"I have no choice, do I?" she replied, resting against him. "I just hope I don't let you down."

"You won't." Hutch assured her. "You have Lily to think about."

Raising her head to look at his face, she answered, "I am also thinking about David. I know you won't trust me when it comes to him, but I do care about him."

Hutch smiled at her. "I believe you. Let's do this, okay?"

"Okay." she responded, pushing away from him.

"Ready?" Hutch asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she replied as she walked toward the door. "I hope we find him in time."

That was Hutch's greatest hope as they headed back to their room. "Please, God, let us find him in time."

Back in Campo's office, Starsky was quickly weighing his options. He realized he didn't have many to choose from. He could talk, or keep quiet and pay the consequences. He knew the latter was his only true choice. He had to give Hutch enough time to act on whatever plan he was working on. Starsky believed with all his heart that Hutch would be doing what he could. That is, if he had his vision back. Starsky had to believe it, it was his only hope.

"Mr. Starsky," Campo interrupted his thoughts, "I give you one more opportunity."

Starsky decided to go for broke. "I'm gonna give you that same chance. You can surrender peacefully."

The smile on Starsky's face made Campo very uncomfortable. A man like this, who cared nothing about his own welfare, would be hard to break. He had to admire Starsky.

"Miguel." Campo nodded.

Miguel walked slowly toward Starsky. He as extremely satisfied with the situation. He would find great pleasure in taking this impudent man down.

Starsky spoke before Miguel got within striking distance. "I guess our time has come."

"Your time has come, amigo." Miguel sneered.

"Now, why don't I feel like your friend?" Starsky replied.

Coming closer, Miguel struck out with lightening speed, connecting with Starsky's abdomen. The blow took Starsky's breath and sent him to his knees. Taking advantage of his position, Starsky swept his good arm at Miguel's legs, knocking him to the ground.

Miguel was caught off guard and was very surprised when, despite his injuries, Starsky moved like a cat and ended on top of Miguel, his arm across his throat, cutting off his air.

The movement cost Starsky greatly as the pain and dizzyness swept over him. His shoulder was screaming as was his injured side. Not wanting to reveal his condition, Starsky pressed harder against Miguel's throat as he said, "That wasn't nice. Why can't we play fair?"

A cock of a gun froze Starsky. Campo had taken a gun from his desk. Catching his chance, a furious Miguel threw Starsky off his body and lunged toward him before Starsky could get up. Miguel began throwing punches into Starsky's already battered body. Having taken some of the fight out of Starsky, Miguel stood up, grabbing him by the collar and jerking him to his feet. As Starsky came up, Miguel delivered another blow to his midsection.

Starsky's vision began to swim. He felt himself sinking into darkness as Miguel continued his assault. With all the strength he had left, Starsky swung at Miguel, connecting solidly with his jaw. Miguel hit the floor, lights out.

Starsky dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. Miguel had done substantial damage to his already hurting body, but he had to keep control. Campo still had that gun.

Cassandra chose that moment to enter. She froze when she saw Campo pointing the gun at David. Her eyes quickly took in the scene. Miguel was unconscious and Starsky was having great trouble breathing. She rushed to him inspite of Campo.

"Where's Hutch?" Starsky asked her, gasping.

"He is in your room." Cassandra answered him.

"Mr. Starsky," Campo said calmly. "I must commend you on your abilities. I do hope you can continue."

Slowly, painfully, rising to his unsteady feet with Cassandra's help, Starsky looked at Campo, his breathing still coming in ragged gasps. "Who's next?"

Smiling, Campo replied, "I am."

Starsky steered Cassandra protectively behind him. "I guess the man with the gun does have the edge."

Starsky was stunned when Campo handed him the revolver, butt first. "In that case." was all Campo said.

"What game are you playing?" Starsky asked, confused.

"No game." Campo replied. "I know what you are planning. You are going to take my grandaughter, correct?"

"I told you it was obvious." Starsky answered, still skeptical.

"Mr. Campo," Cassandra interrupted, "Lily misses her mother. If you truly love her, you will return her to Alissa."

"If I love her!" Campo replied, having trouble controlling his anger. "Lily is all I have left of my family. I can give her the world."

"That is not what she needs!" Cassandra was crying. She pushed past Starsky to confront Campo. "She doesn't need the kind of life you live."

Starsky could only witness the verbal battle. It was all he could do to breathe and stay on his feet. He really wished Hutch was here.

"My grandaughter will have all she needs and more." Campo said, slightly defiant. He then stood from his wheel chair, needing no assistance, shocking Starsky and Cassandra. Having gotten their full attention, he said, "Which is why I am going with you."

Shocked, Cassandra looked at Starsky. He had gone pale and was sweating. Without looking at her, Starsky said, "Cassandra, get Hutch, will ya?", just before he blacked out and hit the floor.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**SOP Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch, nor do I intend to infringe on the rights of those who do. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Trouble for the boys again.**

**I would greatly appreciate reviews and feedback.**

All the Right Reasons

by dnjlwilson

Chapter 7

Cassandra nearly ran down the hall to Ken. All of this was crazy, much more than she bargained for. And Campo! How could she be with him for three weeks and not know he was faking his disability?

She slowed her pace quickly when she rounded the corner and saw one of Campo's goons. She had seen him before. He always had a gun in his hand and the way he looked at her made her skin crawl. As she neared him, Ernesto put a hand up to stop her. _Keep calm, _she told herself. She stopped in front of him and received the same head to toe appraisal he always gave her.

"Where is Miguel?" he asked her in a heavy Spanish accent, followed by a creepy leer. Her stomach threatened to revolt.

"I haven't seen him." she replied so calmly she surprised herself. "Mr. Campo wants to be left alone with Lily for the evening. I'm sure he sent Miguel on some important errand." She nearly smiled when she pictured Miguel face down on the floor where David left him.

"If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him, yes?" he asked, raising his hand toward her face. He laughed when she slapped it away.

She walked past him, greatly relieved when she heard his fading footsteps. Coming to Lily's room, she paused, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She found Lily playing with some of her many toys, her nanny Guatalope in the floor beside her. Lily's face lit up when she saw her and ran to her open arms. Cassandra held Lily tightly. She prayed the child would be safe through the long ordeal that lay ahead of her.

Cassandra smiled at Guatalope. "Mr. Campo wants to spend the evening alone with Lily. I guess you get the night off." She tried to sound cheerful but her words seem to fall flat. Guatalope must not have noticed. She smiled back and replied, "I could use some time off. This little angel is a handful!"

Cassandra laughed and nodded. "You go ahead and enjoy your little holiday and I will pack her bag." As Guatalope walked out the door, Cassandra sank to the floor, nearly weeping. She remembered telling Ken how she wanted some adventure in her life. She now had had enough adventure for two lifetimes and it was just beginning.

Packing for Lily quickly, she grabbed enough diapers, formula, and extra clothing for the hard night ahead. She then wrapped Lily in her favorite blanket and headed for Ken's room. He was ready when she arrived, already half way out the door as she opened it.

"Did you find Starsky?" he asked her.

"Yes, but Ken, I need to tell you something." she replied, putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

Hutch leaned against the wall and closed the door. He had been so worried about Starsky, he hadn't even noticed the child Cassandra was holding. "This must be Lily." he said, gently touching the child's dark hair. "I can see why you fell in love with her. She's adorable. Is Starsky alright?"

Cassandra began slowly. "I'm not sure." she replied. "He and Miguel had it out." She then put a hand on his chest to stop the panic she had seen rise to his face.

"Have you seen him?" he asked her.

"Yes. He is still with Mr. Campo." she answered. "Ken, there's so much more going on. We need to get to Mr. Campo's office."

Not even answering her, Hutch opened the door cautiously, looking both ways down the hall. "We're clear. Lead the way." His anxiety was uncontainable as he followed her. The need to get to Starsky took over every other thought in his head. If they got out of this one alive, he would have that talk with Starsky about resigning. Lately, that option always came up when they were in the middle of a tough case and this was one of the toughest they had ever had. Although, they had tried to quit before and were miserable.

Cassandra led them to Campo's office. Hutch panicked when he saw Campo standing over an unconscious Starsky. Pulling his gun, Hutch yelled, "Freeze right now, Campo! Step away real slow." Hutch slowly moved to his downed partner.

Campo looked at Hutch and smiled. "I will not harm him, I assure you."

"Ken," Cassandra said, "It's alright. Mr. Campo is with us." she said, handing Lily to her grandfather.

"What are you talking about?" Hutch asked as he slowly bent down to Starsky, keeping his gun on Campo the entire time. "Starsk?" he softly called as he felt for a pulse. Feeling it beating steadily, Hutch tenderly lifted an eyelid and then stroked Starsky's face.

Cassandra joined him on the floor beside Starsky. "How bad is he?" he asked her.

"He passed out. They fought and Miguel was knocked out." she nodded toward Miguel, who was struggling against the belt Campo had tied his hands with.

"Check him out." Hutch told her, short to the point. He was not comfortable with this situation. Staying beside Starsky, he looked at Campo. "What's your part in this?"

Campo adjusted Lily in his arms to look at Hutch directly. He knew he would have to have this man's trust before they could go any farther. He noticed the care and tenderness in which he handled Starsky, their bond very evident.

"I am going to leave with you." Campo began. "I have good reasons for my decision."

"I'm going to have to know those reasons." Hutch said, rather skeptical.

"You'll never make it, Campo!" Miguel threatened.

"I might surprise you, Miguel. I am much tougher than you realize." Campo replied, smiling. "I think I might even enjoy this. It will be like old times."

"You will be dead before you get clear." Miguel hissed. "I will kill you myself!"

Hutch broke in, "I think you'd better start talking, Campo."

"You are like your dark-haired friend, right down to business." Campo replied, then continued. "I have been a prisoner in my own home for nearly a year. Miguel and his men have taken over my operation and have used me only for the purpose of keeping their efforts unknown."

Campo was interrupted by moans coming from Starsky. Hutch immediately began talking to him. "Starsk. Wake up, Buddy. Open those eyes for me."

Blinking, trying to focus, Starsky recognized the familiar voice of his partner. "Hutch?"

"I'm right here." Hutch replied, gently patting his face.

"You okay?" Starsky asked.

"I'm great." Hutch answered.

His vision finally clearing, Starsky fixed his eyes on Hutch. "You can see!"

"Yeah." Hutch laughed. "Clear as a bell."

"Thank God." Starsky said, enormously relieved. Still laying on the floor, Starsky recalled what happened right before he blacked out. "Hutch, we got a mess here."

"I just found that out." Hutch said, dryly.

"Help me up, will ya?" Starsky said, trying to sit up. He realized the effort was futile when pain stabbed through his shoulder and side.

"Easy, Starsk." Hutch comforted. "Do this slow."

"We don't have time to do anything slow." he replied. Sitting up with much assistance and leaning against the leather couch, Starsky noticed for the first time Campo, Cassandra, and the little girl Campo was holding. "Who is this little beauty?" he smiled, looking at Lily.

"The reason we're here." Hutch replied.

Lily looked down at Starsky and immediately reached out, wanting to go to him. Setting the toddler down, Campo explained. "You look like her father."

Lily ran to Starsky, who braced for the impact. Hutch slowed the child just in time, then released her to Starsky's open arms. Slowly, carefully pulling her to him, Starsky embraced Lily who had wrapped her little arms firmly around his neck.

Smiling, Starsky said, "There goes my heart."

"Now you see what I mean." Cassandra said, laughing.

Starsky relaxed his embrace but Lily continued to hug him tightly. Seeing the pain his partner was in, Hutch tried to get Lily to let go. She eventually released his neck but continued to lean against him.

"She's okay, Hutch. Probably scared to death." Starsky said as he tenderly caressed her small head. "What's the plan? I'm sure I missed something while I was napping."

"You're all headed to your deaths!" Miguel said loudly.

Campo walked over to Miguel and gagged him with the bandana Miguel was wearing around his neck. "Enough from you, Miguel. You have troubled me too long. No more!" Very satisfied with himself, Campo said, "Now we may continue in peace."

"You were explaining why you want to come with us." Hutch reminded him.

"Yes." Campo continued. "I have wanted out of this business for quite some time. I informed my collegues about my plans, which caused them great distress." Campo paused before continuing, getting his thoughts in order. "I know they had my son killed. Miguel had Lily brought here to keep me under control."

"Do you have proof of this?" Starsky asked.

"I do." Campo replied. "I have proof of many things that could be used to destroy the work of my collegues. If you two can successfully liberate me from my captors, I will testify against them."

Stunned, Hutch asked, "Why would you risk losing all you have?"

Campo smiled, "All I have that is worth anything is Lily. I have enough money to live out my years comfortably and also support her." Seeing the doubts on their faces, Campo added, "Family means more to me than my life. I want to avenge my son and protect my grandaughter."

Cassandra, who had been silent through Campo's explanation, asked, "Are you including Alissa in your plans? She couldn't live without Lily."

"I have no intention of taking Lily from Alissa." Campo replied. "A child needs her mother. I know Alissa loves Lily. She will be allowed to raise her. I just want to be a part of their lives."

"This won't be easy." Hutch said.

"I am prepared for what ever happens." Campo assured him. "I have already taken the first steps."

"What steps?" Starsky asked.

"I have notified the proper authorities of my intentions." Campo answered. "They will be very happy to assist us, as needed. I am very valuable to them."

Hutch looked at Starsky. "What do you think? This is getting stranger by the minute."

Looking fondly at Lily, who was still clinging to him, Starsky answered, "We have no choice. She's gotta get out of here."

"It's eleven miles to the ranch." Hutch reminded his partner.

"It's gonna seem like fifty." Starsky laughed. "It will be dark soon."

"Probably good for us." Hutch said.

"It may surprise you, but I have made contact with the people at the ranch." Campo said. Seeing their surprised looks, he continued. "I have known about the facility for several years. They were the authorities I informed two months ago of my intentions."

"Two months ago!" Hutch replied.

"Yes, just before my son was killed. They will be expecting us."

Hutch then took over, verbalizing the plan he had quickly worked out. "Let's get Miguel secured and wait until dark." Looking at Starsky he said, "Can you walk eleven miles?"

Looking at Hutch around Lily, Starsky answered, "I'm gonna take it one step at a time, Blondie."

Squatting down beside his partner, Hutch said gently, "Get some rest. You're gonna need it. We've got about two hours."

Looking at Campo, Hutch asked, "Where can we put Miguel so he won't be found?"

"I have the perfect place." Campo replied. "Follow me."

Hutch helped Miguel to his feet. The venom in Miguel's eyes spoke volumes. Hutch was relieved Miguel was bound and would not be a problem until they were well on their way.

Hutch followed Campo to the wall behind his desk. Sliding open a panel, Campo revealed a large vault. Quickly entering the combination and opening the heavy door, Campo said, "He will be very secure here."

Miguel looked at Campo once more before walking into the vault. Campo smiled at him as he closed and secured the door. As he slid the panel closed, he smiled at Hutch, "This has been a long time coming."

Hutch walked over to Starsky, who was relunctently surrendering Lily to Cassandra. "I'm gonna check the ammo and get anything else we might need."

Starsky nodded. It was all he could manage. He couldn't begin to describe how tired he was or how much he hurt. He hoped two hours would be enough time to recoop his strength. He decided, then and there, if he wound up slowing them down, he would have to make some sacrifices. He hoped Hutch would understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sop Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch nor do I profit from this. It is for entertainment purposes only!**

**Feedback is coveted greatly!**

All the Right Reasons

Chapter 8

Two hours passed quickly and the small group began their journey. The darkness worked well for them, as they were clear of the compound quickly with no problems. The half moon gave them just enough light to make out the road and any hazards that might be in their way. Lily was asleep and was easily carried by Campo.

Hutch looked back at Starsky, who was bringing up the rear, watching the trail behind them. "How you doing, Buddy?"

"So far, so good." Starsky lied. He was hurting badly and knew without a doubt he would not make the eleven mile hike. His goal was to go as far as he could without causing Hutch any more worry than necessary. "It almost seems too easy."

"When Miguel gets loose, it's gonna get hard awfully fast." Hutch replied. "I figure we can get there well before light."

"We've gotta get there before light. It's our only chance." Starsky said, grimly.

Gently patting Starsky on the back, Hutch said, "Just tell me when you need to rest." Hutch was very worried about his friend. Starsky was much too quiet, an indication of just how bad the pain was. He would have to keep a close eye on him. Starsky was his own worst enemy at times.

Walking ahead to Cassandra, Hutch asked her the same question, "Holding up okay?"

Smiling at him, she answered, "Holding up fine. I'm worried about David, though."

"So am I." Hutch told her honestly. "He doesn't know when to quit."

"I've noticed that." she replied. "Why don't you walk with Mr. Campo and Lily and I'll keep an eye on David. It might be better coming from me."

"Good idea." Hutch agreed. "Let me know how he's doing." Catching up with Campo, Hutch settled the group into an easy, steady pace, keeping in mind the shape Starsky was in.

Breaking the silence, Starsky said, "Hutch, we need to kick it up a notch."

"We're making pretty good time." Hutch defended his pace. "When Lily wakes up, we can speed up."

Cassandra heard the muttered curse David said under his breath. Ken was not fooling him. Trying to lighten David's mood, she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. She was encouraged when he didn't resist the contact. "Anywhere else in the world, this would be an extremely romantic evening. Don't you agree?"

"I agree." he answered her, smiling back. "Who says it's not romantic here?" he teased.

Squeezing his hand, she replied, "I wish I could show you how romantic it is."

Laughing, he said, "I wish you could too." He also wished he could tell how far they had come. He couldn't go much farther and he was going to have a hell of a time convincing Hutch what was best for everybody.

Walking close to David, Cassandra realized he was faltering. His breathing was getting raspy and he was trying to hide the quiet gasps caused by each painful step.

Sensing a problem, Hutch said, "Let's stop a minute. Mr. Campo, are you okay with Lily?"

"For now." Campo answered. "She seems to weigh fifty pounds!" he laughed.

"Let me know when you need me to carry her." Hutch offered.

Campo nodded his answer. He was greatful for the respite. He didn't realize how hard this would be, but he was determined to see it through. Getting to the ranch was only the beginning of his ordeal.

Hutch walked back to Starsky. "I think we're making good time." Not getting a response from Starsky, Hutch said, "Starsk, talk to me."

Cassandra decided now would be a good time to check on Lily. Starsky waited until she was out of earshot before responding.

"Hutch, we gotta pick it up or we're not gonna make it before light."

"Starsk, we've got to pace ourselves. We've got a woman, a baby, and an old man." Hutch reasoned.

"Not to mention a busted up partner who's slowin' you down to a snail's pace." Starsky raised his voice over the objections he had seen coming from Hutch. "Lily can move faster than me!"

Hutch looked at his friend. Starksy was hurting, he knew that. He also knew what Starsky was thinking. "I can't, Starsk. Don't ask me to do this."

"Hutch, there's no other way." Starsky said, understanding what Hutch was feeling right now.

"Starsk, I'm not leaving you behind." Hutch tried to keep his voice strong.

"We gotta think of Cassandra and Lily. They need to get to safety." Starsky reasoned. Then, softening his voice, "You know that."

Hutch looked at Starsky, their eyes locking. "Yeah, I know that."

"I'll be fine. They won't be expecting us to split up." Starsky said, logic being his only chance of getting Hutch to see his point of view on this.

"Starsky." Hutch said, begging.

"It will be okay." he interrupted. "Sides, I can slow 'em down long enough for you to get to the ranch, then you can bring in the cavalry for the daring rescue. It'll be great! Just like John Wayne." Starsky said, trying to take some of the seriousness out of the situation.

"I'm doing this under protest." Hutch joined in on the playful banter. He knew he had lost this argument and he had to admit it was the best option they had. It was even best for Starsky. There was no way he could make it to the ranch on foot. It was a testament to his courage and tenacity that he had made it this far.

"Protest noted." Starsky replied. "You just watch yourself and don't worry about me. I'll keep going toward the ranch at my own pace."

Cassandra walked up holding Lily. She looked at Hutch and silently asked him for a moment with Starsky.

Smiling, Hutch took Lily and walked away, giving Starsky and Cassandra a little privacy.

"David, I don't want to do this." she said, touching his face.

"You gotta think of Lily. I'll be fine." He continued hesitantly, "Cassandra, I'm sorry I misjudged you. I want you to know that." Starsky confessed.

"We'll talk about that later." she answered. She reached down and grabbed his right hand, squeezing lightly. "Do you feel that?" she asked, checking the circulation in his injured arm.

Smiling his brightest smile, he answered, "I feel that."

Looking directly into his handsome face, she put both hands on his chest. "You feel that?"

"Definitely." he whispered.

Sliding her arms around his neck, she repeated her question, "You feel that?"

"Yeah." was all he could manage.

Pulling his head down, she kissed him softly. "You feel that?"

His answer was unspoken as he pulled her to him with his good arm and kissed her passionately. "You feel that?" he asked her, pulling away.

"Definitely!" she smiled. "We'll continue this later, too."

"There's alot scheduled for us to do later." he teased.

"You remember that. I don't like to be stood up!" she said with mock seriousness.

"Never stood up a lady yet." he said, tenderly brushing her hair off her face.

"See that I'm not the first." she told him. His touch affected her greatly. She leaned against him, not wanting to move.

"Quit stallin', Doc. You need to go." he said, bringing them back to reality.

"You won't forget?" she asked.

"Not a chance." he answered, giving her one more killer smile for the road.

Hutch, Lily, and Campo joined them. "Starsky, lay low. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't rush. You know how much I enjoy the great outdoors." he joked.

"You're probably going to get your fill of the great outdoors, Partner. Just do what I say and lay low, okay?" Hutch pleaded.

Starsky knew it was killing Hutch to leave him. He wanted to make it as easy as possible for him. "Will do, Blondie. You take good care of these two beauties, huh?"

Starsky took Lily for a moment, even though holding her made his ribs and shoulder scream. "You take good care of Grandpa, Uncle Hutch, and Aunt Cassandra, okay little one?" He kissed her forehead before handing her back to Hutch, the effort taking his breath.

Noticing his partner's struggle, Hutch asked, "You okay?"

"Just proves we're doin' the right thing. Get goin' and BE CAREFUL!" he answered, slapping Hutch on the back. Turning to Cassandra, "Doc..." he began but was silenced by her fingers on his lips.

"I'll be waiting for you, Buster. Got that?" she smiled.

"Got it." he smiled back, grabbing her hand and kissing her fingers. "Go." He watched the foursome disappear down the trail that would lead them to safety. That was the plan. He hoped the plan included a part for him to join them in one piece.

Back at the compound, Miguel's kicking on the walls of the vault alerted his men to the situation. It didn't take long to locate him and free him. Rescued from his prison, Miguel quickly gathered his men and headed after Campo.

"They won't be able to travel very fast." Ernesto commented. "Especially with the old man and that injured cop."

Miguel was seething. "You take care of Campo and the rest. Starsky is mine!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**SOP Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch and do not wish to infringe on the rights of those that do. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Feedback in greatly appreciated.**

All the Right Reasons

by dnjlwilson

Chapter 9

Hutch moved out quickly. He now had a single purpose in life and that was to get back to Starsky as fast as he could. Every step he took away from him made him regret the decision to leave him even more. He kept up the grueling pace until Campo finally asked for a rest.

"Give me Lily. We have to keep going." Hutch responded, slightly irritated.

"Ken." Cassandra cut in, hoping to be the voice of reason. "You won't do him any good if you wear yourself out." She knew the reason behind Ken's relentless pace. It tore his heart out to leave David behind and he wouldn't let up until he was back with him.

Taking Lily from Campo, Hutch replied, "I'll be fine. I need for you both to give it all you've got for the next few hours."

Campo walked up to Hutch, "I understand your concern for your friend. After what you have done for us, I assure you I will do my very best."

Hutch smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Campo. That's all I ask."

"Let's move." Campo said, returning the smile.

Shifting Lily to a more comfortable position, Hutch moved out once again. He estimated they must be at least half way by now. Since he was carrying Lily, they should be able to move much faster. He also had to admit Starsky had made the right decision. They were moving faster and should arrive at the ranch before light. He hoped to get back to him before anyone at the compound missed them.

Cassandra was lost in her thoughts even though they were moving incredibly fast. She thought about David and wondered how he was making out. She wished she had stayed with him, although she knew he would never have allowed it. His only concern was to make sure they all got out of this safely, no matter the cost to him. She didn't want to think about that.

As the sky began to lighten in the east, the small group had the ranch in sight. Hutch stopped them with a silent hand in the air. He had a bad feeling about something.

Suddenly, they were jumped by several men. In the rush of activity, Hutch quickly handed Lily to Cassandra and shoved them in the bushes. Campo was fighting for all he was worth and Hutch was swinging like a mad man, taking his fury and worry out on their attackers.

All Cassandra could think to do was run. She quessed which way the ranch might be and headed in that direction as fast as she could. She didn't realize just how heavy Lily was. She stumbled several times but was driven on by an urgency she had never known.

She screamed when she was snatched out of mid air and brought to a halt. Fighting her unknown enemy, she lashed out with her legs, holding Lily for dear life.

"Stop!" a man yelled at her. "Please! I'm on your side."

Immediately she stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I came from the ranch. Where are the others?" he asked.

Panicking, Cassandra said, "Help them. Miguel's men have them!"

"Take them on ahead. We'll find Campo." he said to someone as he handed Cassandra and Lily off. She was pushed along quickly, too tired to protest.

The men rushed their way toward the struggle that was heard in the night air. "Hold it, now!" the man in charge yelled. The skirmish immediately stopped. All raised their hands. "Mr. Campo, where are you?"

"I'm here." Campo answered, walking toward him.

"Mr. Hutchinson, Mr. Starsky?"

Hutch answered, "I'm Hutchinson. Starsky is behind us, injured. I've got to go back."

"Not without us, you don't." the unknown savior said.

Turning to the others, the man said, "Secure these men and take Campo to the ranch."

"Cassandra!" Hutch called.

"She's safe and headed to the ranch." the man told him.

"Thank God." Hutch said, relieved.

"Where did you leave Mr. Starsky?" he asked Hutch.

"About six or seven miles back." Hutch answered him.

"I'm Cal Morgan. We'll go back together." the man said, offering his hand.

"I was hoping you would say that." Hutch smiled, shaking the offered hand. "Can we hurry?"

"We need to go slow enough to make sure we don't miss him." Morgan laughed.

"I know he will be listening for us." Hutch replied, hoping Starsky would be able to hear them.

"Cal." someone called.

"Yeah. What have you got?" he answered.

"Miguel Rivera is not here." the man said.

Hutch felt as if he had been kicked in the gut by a mule. He immediately knew where Miguel was. He was looking for Starsky.

Starsky let the morning sun sink into his battered body. It had been a long night. He had kept moving toward the ranch, every step costing him more that the last. But he knew Hutch would be coming for him soon. If Hutch was breathing, he would come.

Starsky found a smooth bluff that faced the sun. The rock had already warmed up even though the sun had not been up that long. He sank down and leaned cautiously against it, letting the heat ease his aches and pains. The pain and fatigue had used up all his strength so it didn't take long to drift into a light sleep, dreaming about, of all things, a beer from the Pits.

His sleep was interrupted by a kick against his booted foot. "Hutch?" he asked, still half asleep.

He woke immediately when Miguel's voice registered into his exhausted mind. "No _gringo._ Did you think I would forget about you so easily?"

Starsky looked up at Miguel, who had the sun to his back. Squinting, Starsky said, "I guess I must have forgotten about you." His voice remained calm, but inside, his mind was working furiously. He knew in his physical condition, a fight with Miguel was out of the question. One punch to the right place and he was finished. He also knew he wouldn't get lucky again as he had in their previous tussle. Surprise and time were his best bet. If he could stall long enough, maybe Hutch would get there in time to help. If not, he would have to catch Miguel off guard. How he would do that, he didn't have a clue.

"It is a grave mistake to underestimate me." Miguel said, backing away from Starsky. "Get up."

Trying to stall for time, Starsky said, "I may need a little help."

"I will kill you where you are." Miguel hissed.

"I figured you would want more sport out of killin' me than that." Starsky continued with his plan. "You oughta at least give me a chance to see it comin'."

"I will gain extraordinary pleasure out of killing you, no matter how you die." Miguel smiled wickedly. "I have no doubt you will die well."

"Almost sounds like a complement." Starsky goaded.

"I have to admire strength in my enemies." Miguel replied. "It makes me stronger."

Pushing his luck, Starsky reached up with his hand and silently asked Miguel for assistance getting to his feet. After pausing, Miguel complied. Starsky was caught by surprise as Miguel pulled him up swiftly into a wicked punch to the abdomen. Starsky doubled over, trying to catch an impossible breath. _There's that one punch_, he thought to himself.

Miguel felt the gun Starsky had in the waist of his jeans. "Take your right hand," he had observed Starsky's right shoulder was nearly useless to him, "and slowly place your weapon on the ground."

A sudden thought came to Starsky. How many late night westerns had he seen where the bad guy had the drop on the good guy? A flicker of hope flashed into his brain. He could do this. After all, he was left handed, a fact Miguel probably didn't know.

Still bent slightly at the waist, Starsky reached painfully with his injured arm and softly grasped the butt of the small pistol he had. He quickly guaged the weight and balance of the weapon as he slowly cleared it of his clothing.

"You ever seen John Wayne?" he asked Miguel as he slowly stepped around to get the sun out of his eyes. Miguel didn't seem to notice his movement, so Starsky continued.

"Your American heros are fairy tales." Miguel laughed.

"I saw in one of his movies," Starsky said as he continued slowly moving, "a little thing called the Texas shuffle."

"Stop right there." Miguel said, nearly causing Starsky to jump. "Drop the gun and turn around."

"I'd rather face you." Starsky smiled and continued talking. "Anyway, John Wayne was in this spot where a bad guy had the drop on him, like you do..."

"I warn you, friend." Miguel warned. "Drop it."

"I'm not your friend." Starsky smiled, infuriating Miguel. "He did this thing and bam!"

Miguel saw it coming too late, as Starsky shuffled the pistol to his left hand, catching it perfectly on the handle. As Miguel fired, Starsky pumped three bullets into Miguel's chest. Miguel's shot, thrown off by the impact of the slugs, grazed Starsky's left arm, cutting a three inch long gash.

Miguel stared at Starsky, shocked by what had happened. He never took his eyes off of Starsky as he fell forward, face down, dead.

"Yep. That's what he did!" Starsky kept the pistol pointed at Miguel as he sat down on a large rock. Shaking badly, he had to smile. "I always wanted to do that." he said out loud to himself.

Fueled by new found adreneline, Starsky got up and began walking toward the ranch, hoping Hutch would meet him soon. They had had plenty of time to reach the ranch if they hadn't run into trouble. Starsky knew no one from the compound had passed him on the road, but that didn't mean they hadn't taken a different trail. He stopped as he heard a sound coming from somewhere ahead of him. _Miguel's men, _he thought to himself. He knew Miguel wouldn't have come alone.

Starsky hid behind a large rock, keeping the boulder between him and the noise. Whoever it was was very close, just on the other side of the rock now. Weapon in hand, Starsky circled the rock to come in behind his unwanted company. He smiled when he found himself looking at his partner's back. Hutch was oblivious to his presence.

"Bang, bang!" Starsky said, leaning heavily on the rock for support.

Wheeling around, Hutch nearly pulled the trigger on the pistol in his hand. Realizing who had surprised him, he said, "God Starsk, you scared the hell out of me!" He then rushed to his friend, seeing his deteriorated condition.

Seeing Hutch relieved Starsky so much, he gave in to the exhaustion and started slowly sliding down the rock toward the hard ground. Hutch caught him just before his butt hit the rocks and gently helped him down the rest of the way. Incredibly relieved to have found Starsky, Hutch held him close, relishing the contact.

"Hutch?" Starsky asked, barely audible.

"I'm right here, Buddy." Hutch said tenderly. "Stay with me, okay?"

"Kay." Starsky answered weakly. "Cassandra and Lily?"

"They're safe and sound. So is Campo." Hutch answered him. Noticing for the first time the bright blood on Starsky's sleeve, he remembered the shots he heard that had directed him this way. "What happened to your arm?"

"Miguel. He's dead." was all Starsky could say. The events of the past few hours had drained him of his remaining strength. As he slipped into oblivion, he said, "Shoulda seen it, Hutch. John Wayne would be proud of me."

Thinking Starsky must be losing coherence, Hutch attributed his last statement to exhausted rambling. Smiling, he drew Starsky closer and said, "I'm sure he would be."

Hutch pushed the button on the radio he was carrying. "This is Hutch. Got him." He held Starsky close as he slipped in and out of consciousness. "Want some water?"

"I could use a sip or two." Starsky answered, his speech slurred. "Can we go home now?"

"Just as fast as I can get us there." Hutch smiled.

"Maybe take that vacation?" Starsky added.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Hutch replied.

Starsky was carried to the road and put into the back of a beat up Datsun pick up. They slowly made their way to the ranch, careful not to jostle Starsky too much. Hutch reflected on the last few days. They had been some of the most grueling of his life. They deserved that vacation.

Epilogue

Two weeks later, Starsky and Hutch were sitting in lounge chairs on the beach just a few miles from their homes. The short trip was all Starsky could manage. His healing was slow and physical therapy would begin in just a few days. Physical therapy was, in his opinion, another word for hell.

Hutch looked at his friend fondly. Starsky was sprawled out, soaking up as much sun as he could into his already tanned skin, sleeping soundly, undisturbed by the activity around him.

Starsky had been injured far worse than anyone knew. His shoulder was separated and his collarbone was broken and shoved out of place. He had four broken ribs and two cracked ribs, which had caused some internal bleeding, as well as a bruised kidney and lung. He had been flown out of Mexico to Receiving Hospital here in town for the surgery to repair his collarbone. A steel rod now held it in place. He still had a brace to keep his arm still to allow his shoulder to heal and his ribs caused a great deal of pain.

But, Starsky was still Starsky. He and Cassandra were getting pretty close, which drove Cheif Ryan crazy. That thought brought a smile to a very tired Hutch. She was good to him and good for him and for that, Hutch was eternally greatful. Starsky deserved a little happiness. He dedicated his life to make others happy, now it was his turn.

Campo was in protective custody, along with Lily and her mother. Slowly, life was returning to normal, as normal as it ever got for them.

But no matter how crazy life was, it never ceased to amaze him how Starsky could still embrace it and thrive in it. Things always affected Starsky differently than they did him. Case in point: for the last two weeks, all Starsky could talk about was John Wayne and the Texas shuffle. One day, Hutch would have to find out where that came from.

_finis_


End file.
